There are many types or drain plugs or stoppers for sinks, tubs and other liquid containing vessels with drain holes. Some of the drain plugs or stoppers have stems to allow the plug or drain to be easily removed from the drain hole. Other drain plugs or stoppers have pull cords attached to the stopper or plug to be pulled on to help remove the plug or stopper from the drain hole. Both methods of removing the drain or plug require a person to insert their hand into the water to remove the drain or plug by pulling the stem or pull cord. This water can be dirty or at extreme temperatures uncomfortable or harmful to a person's skin.
A buoyant object can be attached to the pull cord to provide a means for locating and pulling the end of the cord without inserting a hand into the water. The pull cord is attached using a retention clip through a hole in the stem of the drain stopper. A special stopper needs to be purchased that has a chain attached or has a hole through the stem to attach a pull cord. When out of the water the chain can get tangled with other items. The buoyant object is free to float about the surface of the water. As its only limitation is the length of the chain, the buoyant object can accidently be pulled out of the water as it floats about the surface of the water.
A need exists for a drain plug or stopper that can be removed from a sink of water without having to reach into the water to grab the plug or stopper and stays near the center of the body of water to limit accidental removal from the drain hole. A need also exists for a means to adapt a drain plug to accommodate a buoyant pull cord.